Irresistance
by offtheride
Summary: What if Chuck was Blair's childhood sweetheart instead of Nate? Enjoy the journey when the King and Queen rule over Manhattan in such young age. And how it would crumble right in front of their eyes...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Hello! This is my first try on writing CB fics, and just so you know, I'm not new in this fandom. I've been lurking around for the past years, content just by reading on ffnet. So if any of you noticed me as the one who favorite/alert your stories but never left a single review, I plead guilty. Hope you guys like this story, and I really appreciate it if one of you would want to be my Beta? Lord knows I really need to improve my grammar, widen my vocabs, or maybe give me some cultural hints about NYC. :)**

**It's rated K/T for now, but I planned on making it M in a long loooonggg waaay later.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Do you remember the day we first met?_

_Innocent smiles filled with Sauvignon Blanc  
My submission to you without reason  
Sometimes, our strong clashes  
When separation became our fate-like reality, my last wrath_

_Big Bang – Love Dust_

* * *

A toddler Chuck Bass was bored. None of his toys was interesting enough to play with anymore. His nanny, who was a very shy, awfully quiet, kinda nerdy 19 year old girl, was an extremely boring person to be with. He could make her fired with a snap of his fingers (she is so easy to manipulate), but this one always listened to his every word, so little Chuck Bass too a mercy on her and might just keeping her for a little while.

So he told her that he wanted to go to the park. Not that he wanted to see someone—he didn't really have any friends anyway—but he did catch a habit of watching other people. He often did this on his father who rarely talk, let alone have a conversation with his only son. But everytime his father home, Chuck Bass would watch how his father walked (the way he always held his head high like everyone else was inferior to him), talked (how he kept his tone even all the time, and when to emphasize to certain words), or trying to decipher what emotions his father stares hold. And oh, did he excel on this. Having been watched the most difficult man for the first years of his life making Chuck Bass an expert on reading expressions.

After demanding a double scoop of ice cream from The Palace's chef, little Chuck strolled to the park. His nanny following after him, keeping a good distance so she could watched him but also easily reached him when needed. He never let his nannies hold his hand, let alone guiding him on where he could or could not go. It's not like he's going anywhere far away from Manhattan, or get lost, or kidnapped (Lord knows how many enemies his father has), but he knew that his father's PI always watching him like a hawk, so he figured that he would be safe eventually.

It's a typical weekend in the park today. Chuck Bass skipped through the park and went right to the children playground. Of course he wouldn't play in the sand with the other kids, he's not interested in getting his hands and feet dirty, who know what's in those sands (might be a mix of dog pups and baby's pee). It's the parents that he liked to watch. With their amusing ways they tried to control their children (which is mostly unlikely). And none of them compared to his father. Sometimes he wished just one of them who would act like his father, just so that he could learn how to deal with him. But no such luck. The other parents he saw were either too loving they cooed to every single little thing the children said, or too overwhelmed they didn't know what to do.

A girl shrieked breaks him out of his thoughts. Just a few feet away, he saw a bigger boy bumped into a girl who dressed like a princess. Chuck smirked. Who in the world would go to the playground dressed like that?

"My shoes!" the girl stomped furiously. The boy snickered and muttered 'sorry' very unapologetically then ran, leaving the girl gaping with her maid trying to fix her shoes.

To say that Chuck was amused with the scene is understated. He expected the girl to go to her parents reporting the incident or just crying right there. Most of the girls always do. That's why he thought that they were the most annoying creature in the world. They're so easily cry and their high-pitched note were very deafening.

It's too bad that this girl was actually pretty, he thought.

Her chocolate curls tucked neatly behind her red headband, stuffed with little butterflies scattered all around. Her dark hair contrasted with her pale face, with her big doe eyes and pink pouty lips, make her looked like a porcelain doll. Her red dress matched with her headband, complete with red ballet shoes over white tights on her dainty little feet. It would be such a waste to ruin such perfection by cracked tears.

Much to his surprise though, the girl now glaring at him, Chuck Bass, and it seemed like that she knew that he watched the whole scene. She just huffed, stuck her tongue out to him, and flipped her hair away.

Chuckling to her antics, he saw her walking towards the duck pond. Curious, he decided to follow her for a while, wondering if her parents were there. Chuck wasn't very fond of ducks, or any animals for that matter, so he rarely came to this side of the park. From afar, he saw the girl running towards a couple—so he was right, must be her parents. Her father embraced her happily, picking her up to the air, making her giggle. Chuck frowned. Is it really the same girl earlier? Her mood seemed to change as easily as she flipped her hand.

It made him even more curious. Sure this girl would tell her parents, right? Every princess-wanna-be like her always do. He just has to wait.

And he did wait. But even after her father set her down and the happy family feed the ducks together, the happy face still plastered all over her face. Okay. Chuck tried to accept the possibility that this girl might be different from all the other girls he ever saw.

As the parents seemed to be in a deep conversation and slowly leaving her and her maid, Chuck tried to approach her. As he got just a few steps away from her, suddenly she looked up to him, and the happy face immediately wiped out into something else—annoyed.

"Stalking much?"

Chuck blinked. The girl talked to him. And she didn't even look surprised; it looked like she had expected him to come. Smirking, Chuck tried to dismiss any hint that she had caught him off guard. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"Are you always assumed that everyone who came here intended to stalk you?"

Huffing, she replied. "I _saw_ you earlier in the playground. And I _know_ you've been watching me since then."

"And who told you that, Princess?"

She frowned. "Dorota did. Right, Dorota?" she said, turning to her maid with a look oh-so-innocent combined with a glare that blatantly said don't-you-dare.

That look resulting with the maid nervously complied. "Yes, Miss Blair. I've been watching him since then."

_Wow_. The girl really was something.

Satisfied, she smiled triumphantly at Chuck. "Now, why are stalking me?"

"On contrary believe, Princess, I didn't stalk you. I simply just having a leisured walk and enjoy my ice cream. Besides, I do think that everyone could come here, right, Princess?"

"Ugh." The girl walked past him towards her parents, "Fine. I hope you enjoy the ducks. _And_ the ice cream," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Leaving so soon, Princess?"

She stopped, and turned to him again. "Stop calling me Princess. It sounds disgusting coming out from your mouth."

Chuck grinned wider, "Oh really? Too bad. I thought you would want some of my ice cream, _Princess_. I wouldn't mind sharing."

"Ew!" Her face now looked genuinely disgusted, "I would never ever _ever_ eat a shared ice cream. Especially not with a stranger like you! Ew!"

"Are you sure? It's really good… the best in town…"

She took the hint. "Is it…? The Palace? But they don't—"

"Apparently they do," Chuck raised his ice cream like it was a glass of champagne, "Especially if it's a special request from the owner."

Her jaw hanging open. "No way."

Now it's his turn to smirk triumphantly. He licked his ice cream slowly, enjoying every second he could make her watching him torturously.

She stomped indignantly, determined to leave the creepy boy alone. Stupid boy with an ice cream. She could make her Dad order one for her. But her mother would be disagreeing, afraid that she would ruin her dress. It's her favorite dress anyway… She looked back and the stupid boy still smirking at her. Is it _forever_ plastered on his face?!

Then she saw it. Behind the boy, a few feet away she saw some other boys were running down the path to them. _Hey, isn't that…_

Chuck knew there's something suspicious when all of a sudden the girl was smiling at him. Or something behind him. He turned his back, where the girl was looking, and sure he could see the boys. One of them running right into them, and Chuck realized it's the boy who bumped into her earlier. But he was not that close, so Chuck still could take a few steps back so the boy wouldn't run right into him. He was still wondering what is it that made her smile, surely she didn't thought—

"Oh, hey watch out!" The girl screamed at him, and he could feel someone pushed him from the back, right when the boy was in front of him. His ice cream slipped out of his grasp and spluttered all over the other boy's face.

It was happened so fast, he was still trying to register what was happened and examined if his clothes were ruined.

"What the—!" the other boy's face turned red, ready to lounge on Chuck when suddenly the girl was already right beside him.

"Hey!" She yelled at the boy, and then turned to Chuck. "Oh my God… are you okay?"

He looked at her and surely, he found her trying to look after him, but her eyes, they're smiling victoriously.

"Oh no… your ice cream! What a waste…"

Chuck stared incredulously at her. Realization hit him like a thunder.

The girl now looked at the other boy, as if she just realized who he was.

"You!" She pointed at him accusingly, "You're the one who bumped into me earlier! Geez… are you blind? Look what have you done!"

"Oh _shut up_! Look what _he'd_ done!" the boy pointed to Chuck.

Suddenly her father came out of nowhere, looking frantic. "What happened, Blair?" The girl ran towards him immediately. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Daddy," she cooed. "But look, that boy bumped into me earlier, and now he bumped into my new friend! Look, his ice cream was everywhere! And he didn't even say sorry!" she pointed to the boy again accusingly.

"You little—"

"Watch your mouth, kid," her father glared at him, earning another smile from Blair. "You better get out of here before you get yourself into more trouble."

"But—"

"I'd listen to him if I were you," Chuck said to the boy.

The boy saw red. Once again, he tried to lounge himself to Chuck, but her father easily grabbed him by the collar and pushed him away from Chuck.

"That's it, kid. Go now before I call the security."

The boy still a little bit reluctant, but after another glare from her father, finally he relented. He walked away from the man, grumbling loudly.

Her father now squatted before Chuck so he would be on eye level with him. "Now, are you okay, little young man?"

Chuck was stunned because this is the first time an adult regarding him like a man. The way he always wanted to be. He quickly collected his composure and mustered up his charms like he always do. "Yes, thank you, Sir."

"Good," the man nodded. "Now, where can we found your parents?"

"I'm not here with my parents, Sir. I came here with my nanny," which is made him realized, where is she?

"Mr. Bass!"

Right on cue, his nanny was suddenly running towards him, followed by two securities. Chuck was amused. The girl couldn't contain her giggles, while her father stood up looking concerned.

"Mr. Bass!" His nanny squatting in front of him, determined to find any damage on him. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Oh my God, he's going to kill me! Oh my God!"

"It's okay, young lady," her father tried to calm her. "He is fine. I've made that boy go before he did anything."

"Oh my God, thank you, Sir! Thank you so much, Sir!" she was shrieking hysterically. "My life was officially over if there's even a scratch on young Mr. Bass," she turned her attention back to Chuck. "Are you sure you're alright? Should we go to the doctor?"

"I assure you, I'm alright. Now calm down, and I'll make sure my father won't do anything to you," Chuck stated calmly.

"Oh, thank you, Sir! Thank you!"

"I see the problem had already solved?" One of the securities asked.

Her father regarded him politely, "Yes. I believe it is. Thank you for your consideration."

"You're welcome, Sir."

After the securities gone, her father regarded Chuck once again. "Are you Bart Bass's son?"

Chuck smiled. Of course. Who wouldn't know his father? "Why, yes, Sir. I'm Charles Bass," he took his hand out which was accepted by the older man.

"I'm Harold Waldorf. And this is my only daughter, Blair."

"Blair," she said curtly.

"Charles. Or you could call me Chuck." He turned his attention back to her father and like a true billionaire son, he politely asked, "Are you happened to be the owner of Waldorf Design, Sir?"

"Oh, no. It was my wife, Eleanor. She was here earlier, but she has to go immediately."

"Ah… I see," Chuck nodded. "And if I may ask, how did you know my father, Sir?"

Harold smiled warmly, "I happened on helping a few cases for him. But it was some times ago."

"Hmm… so you are a lawyer."

Harold tapped Chuck's shoulder with his right hand. "That's right. You are a very smart and charming young man, Charles. Bart must be very proud of you."

Instead, Chuck's body turned cold of the statement. If only it was that easy to make him proud… But Chuck keep the smile plastered anyway.

"Daddy?" Blair tugged her father sleeve.

"Yes, Blair-bear?"

Blair glanced at Chuck, who was smirking knowingly, making her blush furiously. "Is it true, that he owned The Palace?"

"Well, of course, Princess. You know The Palace was owned by The Basses, right?"

Blair nodded. "So the ice cream…"

"Oh," Harold seemed just realized, "Is it from The Palace?" he asked to Chuck.

"Yes, Sir. But it's okay, I could always asked the chef to make me one."

"That's nonsense. Here. Let me treat you one."

"But, Sir—"

"Humor an old man, would you, Charles? Besides, my daughter had been asking for it for days now. It would be rude to make you paid for her, right?"

"Well, since I was never paid for it anyway, it would be impolite of me to let you treat me, Sir—"

"Come on, Charles. I insist," Harold cut him off softly. "Now, shall we?"

Blair smiled obligingly like a perfect little girl her father thought she is. If only he knew… Chuck thought amusingly. She gripped her father's hand tightly, while Chuck slowly catching up right on her other side. When he was close enough, he whispered to her ear.

"You pushed me."

Her shoulder visibly tensed for a second, then she smiled innocently at him. "I did not. I was merely trying to alert you," she whispered back.

"Really?" he challenged, "Should we ask your Dorota about it?"

Blair glanced briefly to Dorota who walked with his nanny a few steps behind. Confidently, she assured him, "She would said that I did nothing."

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "Of course. What a shame, really. If you wanted that ice cream so bad, all you have to do was ask, Princess…"

"It's not about the ice cream, Chuck."

"Believe me. I know. You wanted to get a revenge on that boy."

"Exactly."

"So you're admitting that you pushed me?"

"What? No!" Blair glanced at her father who was now busy talking to the phone, then angrily hissed to Chuck. "I did not push you!" she said stomping her cute little feet to the ground.

"But you just did."

"I'm not!"

Chuck just smirked all the way to The Palace. He absolutely was going to enjoy the enraged little Princess from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Oh my God! Thank you so much everyone! Just so you know, I should've studying for my grand-final-exam right now, but your reviews are so inspiring and I am too greedy to hear more of them so I write this chapter instead! I know, I shouldn't starting this at the obviously wrong time, but I really didn't expect this kind of response at all. So I feel responsible to warn you beforehand that the next 1-2 chapters might be the last updates before I go on a hiatus for a month. I hope you didn't too disappointed, but I assure you that I've finished the outlines for this story, so once my exam done and I get my college degree, I'll be working on this story as best as I can.**

**And for everyone who asked more of little Chuck & Blair cuteness, don't worry, I have loads of them for the upcoming chapters!**

**Special thanks to my amazing beta, **_**Mariella**_**, who must be the best beta in the world! I really couldn't ask for any better! I got annoyed with my own grammar and vocabs, but I think it would be even more irritating as the story goes and our CB grew up and they would have these conversations with these big words, and literatures, and those other things that I really know nothing about, so a beta is a must for me. *wink***

**I also would like to thank **_**cj-the-greatest**_** who went all the way to neighbors just to review this, and everyone who had read/review and put this on favorite/story alert, I'm so honored! **

**Enough with the ranting. Hope you enjoy this one!**

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**_

* * *

_I was born and I met you  
And I have loved you to death  
My cold heart that had been dyed blue  
Even with my eyes closed, I can't feel you_

_The winter had passed, and the spring has come  
We have withered, and our hearts are bruised from longing_

_Big Bang – Blue_

* * *

It's the first day of school. Well, it's hardly a school to be honest, it's a kindergarten, a place for children who were not old enough to go to school could get an early learning. Even though Chuck Bass had been taught about the alphabets and the numbers since a year. He could already read his storybooks by himself. Having a father who never bid him goodnight or read bedtime stories for him, did that. His curiosity were doubled when a certain Waldorf picked him up on it.

"_Seriously_?" She said to him on the park one day, "You knew there were Princes and Princesses, but you never heard a story about Snow White or Cinderella?"

If it's not from her incredulous eyes, he might think that she was mocking him.

"And who in the world would give their daughter _those_ names?"

Rolling her eyes, Blair muttered, "Like your name wasn't ridiculous enough, _Chuck_."

"It's different."

But Blair wouldn't back down. "It's called fairytale, Bass. The names didn't matter, maybe they were purposefully made just so the story would be remembered. Forever. And every kid in the world knows them! There were thousands of movies based on the stories, Chuck. I think you should try to watch them. Even though, personally, I prefer when my Daddy read them to me."

Since then, he demanded everyone to buy him every single fairytale books that was ever known and demanded his nanny to teach him how to read, so he could read them at night on his own.

Of course Blair would always check up on his progress. Sometimes they would catch up in a deep discussion, or debate over certain ridiculous details like; they made pumpkin into a carriage? Wouldn't it be sticky to sit _in_ it? Or rather, ruin her dress? But most of the time, he just loved to contradict her every word just to irritate her.

So when the school started, he would be very annoyed if they would teach him the basics again. He tried to reason this with his father, but he said that they're Upper East Siders, of course most of them had already learned way before, just like him. Not to mention that Chuck would be a year younger than most of his classmates. So he finally agreed.

He selected his outfit for today, complete with his purple bowtie for good luck. He didn't bother with books and the kind, letting his nanny to take care of that. And despite the short walk from The Palace to his school, his father had already prepared a new-shiny-black-limousine with a private driver, Arthur, just for him. Either it was a reward from his father that Chuck was actually wanted to go to school, or maybe he expected him to make him proud, Chuck wasn't sure. He didn't mind, though. A little bit of luxury wouldn't hurt, right?

He could already imagine Blair's shocked face when she saw him coming out from the limo.

Better yet, everyone was gaping when the limo pulled up at the front of the school. He was grinning when Blair, along with both of her parents and Dorota, was staring at his limo. He took up his time before he would go out and greet them. But another family, with a blonde boy on the trail, approached her family. Chuck halted and watched the scene from inside the limo.

Their parents seemed to know each other as the fathers were shaking hands and the mothers embraced each other. Then the mother of the boy cooed as she saw Blair and introduced her with her son. Chuck narrowed his eyes when Blair and the blonde shaking hands. A deep frown sported on his face as Blair was smiling and a hint of pinkish tint on her cheeks were visible enough for him to see.

He decided that it was time to get out of his limo.

Everyone was watching him as he opened the door and stepped out. When he looked up, he saw that Blair's and the blonde boy's hands were respectively on their own sides now. _Good_. He caught their attention.

He told his nanny to wait by the limo as he ascended the stairs, keeping his eyes on Blair. She was stilled at the top, stunned that it was Chuck who was actually coming out of the limo. She was so shocked that she didn't even mind when Chuck took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Waldorf."

He kept his lips attached to her skin as he said her name. If there was a right time to blush, it was then, now her face must be every shades of red she looked like a tomato. That made him grin.

_Stupid Basstard_.

"Bass," she replied curtly, hoping that she didn't sound pathetic as she hastily took her hand from him, which was weird, because the feeling of his lips still lingered on her skin. And how it made her tingle all over.

"Wait. You know him?" The blonde boy ask, interrupted whatever it was happened between the brunettes.

Obviously annoyed, Chuck regarded him and extended his hand, "I'm Chuck Bass."

Smiling, the blonde boy took his hand, "I'm Nate," he replied. A little too giddily for Chuck's liking. "Nathaniel Archibald."

Chuck tilted his head and tried to muster up a smile to the boy as he took his hand back, "I've never heard of an Archibald."

He _did_ meant that as an insult but the boy, still smiling, answered him, "Oh, my Dad was a captain. He had all these big ships, like a pirate! But my Mom is better known. She's a... uh... Van der Bilt."

Chuck nodded, "Ah... the politicians."

"Uh... yeah," Nate shrugged. "So Chuck, is that your limo?"

_Hm_. First name basis in a sec. Alright. Chuck wanted to show him who was superior between them. Wearing his signature smirk, he confirmed, "My very own."

The blonde boy didn't even try to hide his admiration, "Really? Wow! That's so cool, man! I wish I could have one too, but, uh... my Mom said I was too young to have a car. Let alone a limo! Could I take a look on it?"

Well, he looked very genuine to Chuck. And just because of that, maybe he would consider him as a friend. _Just maybe_.

Chuck didn't know that a boy could have eyes that looked like a puppy and this boy was actually using that look. And he didn't even seem to notice it. He wondered if anyone ever refused him when he pulled out that look.

Chuck took a deep breath, pursing his lips, "Fine. But if I find any scratch—"

"You won't." Nate took off so fast, his eyes shining brightly as he ran to admire the limo.

"Nathaniel, be careful!" His mother shouted. Which was replied by a 'Yes, Mom!' from _dear_ Nathaniel, even though his eyes were glued solely on the limo.

Chuck watched as the worry slowly disappeared from his mother's eyes. She must love her son very much. Suddenly he wondered if his own mother would look at him the way Nathaniel's mother did. _But she would be here if she loved you at all, Chuck_. He watched the captain, who had a very similar look to his son. But there was something else in his eyes. Pride. Like he could never see his son do anything wrong. Now that's a happy family look like in real life...

"So Charles..."

He turned to Blair's mother, Eleanor Waldorf. They've met a couple of times before, and he could already see where Blair's had her personality from. Those Waldorf women are tough. Even though Blair wasn't very fond of her, but he knew that she knew that her mother loved her. Even if she didn't show much of it. But it's better than the constant doubt he always had towards his father.

"Mr. and Mrs. Waldorf. How rude of me," he took Eleanor's hand and kissed it.

"I believe you haven't met with the Archibalds," Eleanor gestured to Nathaniel's mother. "This is Howard and Anne Archibald. Howard, Anne, this is Bart Bass's son, Charles."

Charmingly, Chuck took Anne's hand and did the same as he did with the Waldorfs, "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Archibald."

"How charming..." Anne awed at the sweet gesture. "You really are Bart's son. He was quite a charmer himself. Especially to the women. I remember none was immune to the Bass' charm."

"Then all the women and the girls in the world must be warned," the Captain jumped in and tapped Chuck's shoulder, winking. "You're going to be a very dangerous young man, aren't you, Charles?"

"Well, we could only wait and see, right, Mr. Archibald?"

The adults were laughing, obviously pleased with his reply. Adults were never a problem for Chuck Bass. The only one who was never quiet pleased with him was Big Bad Bart himself.

"If I were you, Eleanor, I would hide Blair far, far away from him. Seriously. Those new moneys always pursue the _girls_," Anne said, flashing a perfect fake smile to Chuck.

Chuck slit his eyes to Anne, while keeping his smile intact. He didn't think Anne Archibald might be the second adult who ever doubted him. And for her to be revealing her true color so fast.

The adults were now chatting animatedly. Blair took the moment to finally talk to Chuck, "Well played, Bass. Well played."

"My, my… Is that a compliment coming out from you, Waldorf? I'm flattered," Chuck said with his signature smirk.

Blair raised her eyebrows, a small smile curved from her lips. "Well, I'm very hard to impress. But you do have a certain way to charm people."

"That, I do."

"And honestly," Blair added, "I like your bowtie. It matches with my headband."

Chuckling, he quietly agreed that they're kinda matched today. It's not a rarity, but it happened a lot for a coincidence.

Suddenly, someone called Blair's name with a very high-pitched note that was surprising everyone in the vicinity. Blair turned to see a blonde girl running up towards her. Chuck watched as she recognized her.

"Serena!"

Both of the girls embraced each other happily. Their giggles filled the air while Chuck saw a woman who must be Serena's mother greet the adults.

"Blair! I can't believe we're finally going to school! Aren't you excited?!"

This blonde girl must be a ball of bubbly energy that she kept on jumping excitedly. Chuck wondered if she could sit still for hours in class. _Must be a torture for her_.

"Of course I am, S! You knew I've been waiting for this since last year."

"I know, right?! But I'm so glad you decided against it so we could go together this year. I don't know what I would do if I was alone in school!"

"Oh, don't be silly, S. I'm sure you're going to have a lot of friends, everyone likes you! Speaking of friends," Blair paused and gave Chuck a glance. Serena followed her glance to the brunette boy beside her. "I finally have the chance to introduce you. Serena, this is Chuck Bass. Chuck, this is my best friend, Serena Van der Woodsen."

"Oh!" Her face lit up again and she's jumping. Again. "So you're Chuck! I'm so excited I finally meet you!" She shakes his hand very enthusiastically, "Blair told me sooo much about you!"

"_S!_"

That made Blair flustered. She shot her _best friend_ a glare which was easily ignored by the blonde.

Pleased with what he heard, Chuck returned Serena's gesture. "Nice to meet you too, Van der Woodsen. Blair _also_ told me a lot about you."

Blair's glare now aimed at him, shooting daggers right through his head. Oh how he would tease her with this new revelation. He would never let her live this down.

Serena was giggling, "You know what, Chuck? Blair _always_ talked about you, my ears were bleeding everytime she— Ouch! B!"

Blair tipped up her chin, didn't even feel sorry for slapping her best friend's arm just to shut her up. She hissed, "I can't believe you already conspiracing against me in such notice!"

That made Serena laugh, "I don't even know what that means, B!"

"Ugh! You're supposed to be my best friend, S! And best friend should keep their best friend's secret, and you just did the opposite!"

"Huh? Was that a secret?"

Blair stomped her feet to the ground, furious. "Of course it _was_! Ugh. I hate you. _Both_ of you!"

Now Blair blamed Chuck, too. Chuck just keep on his amused smirk.

"Aww… c'mon B, you don't mean that. You love me!" Chuck raised his eyebrows on how confident Serena was about it. He knew that when Blair was angry, either she would take revenge or she wouldn't talk to the other person for days. Chuck had been used to be that person so many times before.

"No, I hate you this time," Blair said indignantly. "Especially when you side up with him!" Blair regarded Chuck with a flick of her eyes. If Chuck wasn't so amused, he might got insulted with her behavior.

"Now, now, Waldorf. If I didn't know any better, I might think that you're just jealous," Chuck drawled smugly.

Blair was gaping when she heard Chuck said that she was jealous. _Seriously?_

"You really are impossible, Chuck!" She said dramatically, "I am certainly not _jealous_. I simply want you to. Stop. Irritate. Me!"

"Ah… but where's the fun in that…" Chuck paused, tucking a stray of her chocolate luscious curls behind her ear, buying time to pick up his favorite pet names for her, "… Princess."

That shut her up. Chuck smiled knowingly. He knew she knew that he would never stop calling her pet names. Every time she told him to stop, he would use them even more frequently than usual, determined to get some reaction from her. So she simply let him. But he knew that despite her constant denial, Blair really liked it when he called her a Princess. It was the truest statement though, if there ever was a Princess in NYC, it must be her. Besides the fact that he did like the sound of it coming out from his own lips, he liked the way a slight blush tinted both side of her cheeks. But she didn't need to know that, right?

"Oh. My. God!" Serena shrieked, breaking the brunettes holding gazes to glare at the blonde. "You two like each other!"

"Now that's unacceptable, Van der Woodsen."

"No! Of course not, S!"

"Oh yes, you both are!" Serena squealed then ran away when Blair was trying to shut her up. This time probably by choking, strangling, or pulling the blonde's hair out. But Serena was relentless and when she was far enough from Blair, she was shouting at the top of her lungs, "You really like him, Blair! It's so obvious!"

Blair was fuming right now. "Come back here, S! Now! Or I swear to God…"

Chuck decided that he wouldn't take any part on the fiasco, chuckling to see the girls chasing each other. It surprised him that, it didn't take long for Serena's contagious laughter to melt Blair recently enraged state. Now they looked like normal little girls playing with each other, despite Serena's embarrassing shout outs.

"You didn't play with any of them, Charles?" A woman's voice startled him. He didn't realize that the adults were also watching the children now.

"I don't think my suit would be… comfortable doing such activity, Mrs…?"

"Van der Woodsen," the woman let Chuck took her hand and charmed his way, "Lily Van der Woodsen."

"Oh. I remembered that my father mentioned you quiet a lot, Mrs. Van der Woodsen. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier."

Lily waved her hand dismissively, smiling warmly, "It's alright, Charles. It's just a shame that in the years I've known your father, we've never been introduced properly."

Chuck tried to hide his grimace on it. No matter how charming he was, no matter how many times he had had his best behavior to his father's clients, Bart never bothered to introduce him to anyone. He buried the thought that his father might be ashamed of his very existence; it didn't do him any good. So Chuck learned people's names mostly from his father's conversation, and determined which ones were important enough by how he regarded them.

"I'm sorry to ask this, Charles. But I assume that Bart didn't come here today?" Lily asked carefully.

She clearly didn't mean to upset him. At times like this, Chuck thanked God or whoever it is up above there, that he had mastered his poker face and fake smile so early in his first years of his life. He replied smoothly, "I'm afraid he isn't. He was busy meeting with his clients in London at the time."

Lily sighed. It seemed like she was really disappointed. Chuck made a note to investigate on that later.

The bell rang. Blair and Serena were now running back to the front gate, which was his way. Blair was tugging his hand eagerly, "C'mon, Chuck! School must be fun!"

Well, looked like all had forgotten between both of the girls. But he caught Serena's knowing smile, which she quickly hid when Blair was talking to her again.

All the while, Nathaniel came from behind, patting his shoulder a little bit too friendly on his other side, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Dude, your limo is awesome! I'm looking forward to see the inside of it. Of course, if you wouldn't mind?" He asked very hopefully.

Chuck quirked an eyebrow at the boy. "Well… maybe some other time," he said, fully intended not to let him any near his limo next time around. But the smile Nathaniel's sported now indicated that the blonde genuinely believed him.

"Cool! I think we could be best buddies, Chuck!"

Okay. This is exactly wasn't what he expected on his very first day of school.

But maybe, _just maybe_, school wouldn't be that bad at all.

* * *

**AN: Who loves a jealous little Chuck? ;)**

**And who had watch the first episode of S6?!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Finally! I can't believe I finally could write this down. I'm having a massive writer's block and I wasn't really sure about this chapter, but I do love writing evil little Blair****. *****snicker* And yes, I've passed my degree and graduate****d**** and go straight through internship, so yeah, it's kinda been hectic. Sorry for the long wait and not fulfilling my promises****.**** *pushing a pouting little Chuck Bass***

**And once again I need to thank my amazing Beta, Mariella, even though it seemed like I was always disturbing her holidays. Seriously, you all need to thank her :D**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

_I'm neither painful nor lonely_

_Happiness is all self-talk_

_I can't stand something more complicated_

_It's no big deal, I don't care_

_People, who can't do anything about it, wander here and there_

_Big Bang – Blue_

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

Blair came to her class, earlier than everyone else as usual, when she saw that the tables had been set up into groups. Usually, it would mean that today would be an art day, which meant lots of drawing, singing, dancing, and...chaos. Blair wasn't very fond of this subject, but since she was determined to be on top of the class, she was and would always been giving her best. Even though she didn't understand why their teacher—Miss Sloane—insisted that they needed to learn it. They were Upper East Siders, it's not like any of them were going to be an artist or what-so-ever. They bought art; not making them.

It was actually Serena's favorite. She loved singing and dancing (and making a fool out of herself) in front of the class, no matter how off tune she was. She was not oblivious about it, though. Sometimes she even laughed at herself right in the middle of the song, and still, no one picked at her. Everyone loved her tingling laugh, how she could brighten up the whole class even at their most dull days. That's why everyone loved Serena.

If anyone ever laughed at Blair, she would make sure that the culprit would get humiliated very soon.

Nate, secretly, also liked the subject. He never admitted it—having Chuck always snickered at him every time he grabbed his drawing tools a tad bit greedily—but Blair could tell that he liked drawing. He was always the first one in her group, who grabbed his drawing book and his crayons and set them up on his table, ready anytime the teacher told them to start. He would have this twinkle in his eyes when it was time to draw. At first, Blair and Serena thought it was cute, until they realized that he never drew anything other than the sea. The first thing he always did was drawing the whole page blue—and only after that he would draw the ships on top of the blue. The poor boy didn't even care if he used all of his blue crayons. He only noticed it when he had nothing blue left and he still had half of the page to draw. The other funny thing was—and the exact reason why Chuck loved to pick him up on it—he always asked for Chuck's crayons. Not to mention that Chuck's must've had the best set of crayons they ever set their eyes on, regardless that he never used it. Like, ever. He simply just put the set on the table for everyone else to see, fully intended to make them envious, and specifically taunting Nate with it. And Nate always took the bait, and Chuck would deny him every. Single. Time. It was amusing, though Blair always stopped herself from giggling in front of Nate so he wouldn't get hurt, but seriously, when will he realized that Chuck just playing at him? Why did he so insist to be Chuck's friend anyway?

Then there's Chuck. He hated absolutely anything that had to do with art. He was against it since the very first day when Miss Sloane asked him to sing. Ha! Blair would love to see her try, but Chuck Bass? Singing? Good luck with that. Since their teacher started a new tradition and arranged them into groups, Chuck rather took a seat in the corner, glaring at every single person who dared to even take a look on him. He would pretend that his graphic books were the most fascinating things in the world. Only when he was finally getting bored, he would go back to his group—which were Blair, Serena and Nate, the only ones who were not a tad bit scared of having Chuck in their group—took a seat near Blair, with every intention to lure her into his world.

"I knew you are just as bored as I am, Waldorf," he would whispered in her ear. She would act like she heard nothing. At first, there would be a twitch on the corner of her mouth, sometimes she would roll her eyes, but after a couple of times, she was getting used at ignoring him. She didn't need a Bass to stain her perfect records.

But Chuck Bass wouldn't be that easy to be backed down. He saw Blair's reluctance as a challenge. "Really, Waldorf? You really enjoyed listening to Anderson's singing? My choked voice could have been better."

That almost cracked her up.

Almost.

Overtime, it was like a competition (and routines) for both of them. He would say some bad crude jokes that only her ears would hear. Sometimes, he would even twirl some of her hair and other times he would pull at it just to make her glare at him. She won't admit it, but his words were the only ones that could keep things...entertaining.

That. Besides the fact that she hated it to see him brooding and sulking alone in the corner.

No one else in their class who would dare to try to make friends with the young Bass. He made it clear that no one could mess up with him. While everyone else were playing at the playground, he would mulling around considering his next target and making pranks. Other times, he would be joining Blair's little tea party. The playground had these perfect seating place, there were some sets of round white tables surrounded by 4 matching mini chairs. Serena and Nate often played with them, until of course, they got bored (or couldn't get their heads on the rules) and took off to play with the others. Chuck would linger a little longer, either to discuss his next moves or just to teased her endlessly. Chuck was a very annoying boy (as per usual), but she had to admit that he was a better companion compared to her other friends. At least, he knew all of her rules, such as he had to knock (even though there wasn't any door around as Serena complained all the time) and wait for her to answer and let him in (somehow Nate always forgot this). Blair could handle Chuck's behaviour and his poor choice of words easier than having to teach others on how to pick up their tea cups, or reminding them not to slurp all the time, or to be left behind without exchanging appropriate goodbyes.

To say the least, Chuck was excellent at keeping up with her standards. Besides, he always called her 'Princess' as he departured.

Blair was already dreading Chuck's reaction when he saw this. Yes, he was always be the last one to come. And now he was doing it intentionally to mock their teacher.

Because of last week.

Last week, Miss Sloane tried to persuade Chuck to make a Valentine's card for his father, or anyone that he cared about. Of course, Chuck didn't budge, he was already turning her down too many times before. After some relentless and useless tries, she finally ignored him. People thought that she was giving up, but apparently they're wrong. That day, she tried and tried and tried until it looked like she was pushing him too much, and Chuck snapped. He was shouting 'No' while standing up so abruptly that he knocked his seat off to the ground. Everyone was very shocked, a girl actually cried because of the sound, and the class was immediately dismissed. Miss Sloane finally gave up and went to call Chuck's father.

That was the first time Blair saw Bart Bass in person.

While the other kids were scattering around, happily to go home earlier than usual, waiting for their parents to come to pick them up, Blair stayed there in the classroom, along with Serena and Nate. She could go home anytime since Dorota was always waiting for her in the kindergarten, but she insisted on finishing her cards there. Chuck was just sitting there in silence. His posture was so rigid that Blair was actually scared he might crack anytime. His father, Miss Sloane, and the Headmistress—Mrs. Trudy—were talking in the Headmistress' office. While they were waiting, no one was talking, not even Serena and Nate. They didn't even say goodbye when one by one their mothers came, they're just stealing glances at each other and took off. So it was just Blair and Chuck, with their nannies standing curiously by the door.

She hated it. _God_, she hated to see him like this.

He didn't move, not even an inch. His hands were clenched hard, his jaw set so tight. Blair could see that he was trying so hard to hold his anger. She had never seen him this mad; not at anyone, especially not at her. When he's mad, he tend to leering around, knowing exactly when his target would get the greatest damage. But he never sat still like this. This was not the Chuck she knew. She could deal with trouble maker Chuck, but _this_, this she couldn't deal with.

Overwhelmed by the tension in the room, she was getting up from her seat and took the one right beside him.

She knew she was taking a risk. He might lash out at her, but she couldn't take it anymore. _He won't hurt me_, she was so sure of it. _Chuck will never try to hurt me. I would make sure he would be living in hell if he did._

She didn't think it was possible for him to get any stiffer than he already was, but he did.

At first, she just sat there. She didn't know what she was waiting for (maybe it's better to give him some time to adjust), so she decided that probably silence was what he needed. After what felt like forever (well, it might be just a couple of minutes), she finally had another courage to speak.

"Here."

Her voice was so soft, just above a whisper, but she knew he could hear it. She slid one of her handmade Valentine's cards that she just finished to the table in front of him. It was purple (because he looked so much better in it) with little tiny bowties here and there. It was much simpler than the red ones she made for her parents, or Serena's (which was pink with glitters everywhere), while Nate's was blue (duh!) and white for Dorota.

There's a fat chance that he won't even acknowledge it. But don't call her Blair Waldorf if she wasn't persistent. She's flaunting the card to his face (which he ignored), shoved it to his palms (and he dropped it). She huffed. But she wouldn't give up. Both of them must have been the most stubborn persons in the world, but eventually, Blair won. She smiled as he finally took the card and read it, dismissing Blair who was smiling in triumph.

But that smile was short lived as Bart Bass came to the classroom with an icy cold stare towards his son. Chuck immediately stiffened more at his presence, he didn't even look at his father.

Bart stood right at the other side of Chuck, staring down at the child with so much resentment. "You really couldn't stay away from trouble for a minute, could you?" Blair cringed at the disappointment in his voice. She knew the feelings all too well.

Blair was giving Bart her best glare, but like father like son, the man must be the reason why Chuck had mastered the art of ignorance in such young age. The man acted like she wasn't even there. If she wasn't a Waldorf, she would probably be feeling very small right now. Like she was nothing. Blair couldn't imagine how Chuck managed to live with him this whole time. All she knew was that he didn't have a mother, or a loyal maid like Dorota, all he had was his father and some incompetent nannies. At least when Blair was being scolded by her mother, she could always run to her father and Dorota.

She shuddered as she realized that Chuck didn't have that kind of person at all.

It's not pity. She just...hated the thought that Chuck went through all of it, alone.

Probably every day.

"Pack your bags up and we'll leave," Bart ordered his son. He finally took a glance at Blair, for about 5 seconds. If the tension wasn't that hard, he might find the situation amusing. A 5-year old girl glaring at Big Bad Bart, while everyone else who were ten times her age probably wouldn't even have the guts.

Chuck's nanny helped him to gather his stuff, while Chuck followed his father towards the door. A slight pout sporting on his face, and if the pout was Blair's secret weapon to get what she wanted, his pout was only making her heart clenched.

"Chuck..." she whispered and tried to walk after him. She didn't expect him to hear that. Even if he did, she was expecting him to just walk away. But he stopped. He wait until his father disappeared from the door, then he turned towards her. He's waving her handmade card that was still held in his hand.

Then he murmured a barely audible 'Thank you' at her.

Blair was acting on impulse. She didn't know what came over her; she just had this urge to...comfort him. It all happened so fast, the next thing she knew, was that she had her arms wrapped around his neck, her chin tucked right on his shoulder.

Her heart was thrumming so hard against her chest. She was scared of what his reaction might be. She surely hoped he wouldn't be mad at her. He hadn't loosen up at all. It felt like he was probably turned into a stone. After a moment, she could feel his intake of breath (like he was so relieved), his warm breath tickling her neck, and she suddenly realized that the combination of his warmth engulfing her and his comfortable scent were surprisingly nice.

It felt like century before finally one of them moved. Chuck placed his hands on her back gently. She thought he was going to hug her back, until she realized that he took a step back and was trying to separate his body from hers. But she held on. She tightened her arms around his neck. Chuck complied for just a second. The next second he still took a few steps back, this time caressing her back with his thumb while whispering 'I'll be fine' into her hair.

Reluctantly, Blair released her hold on him. She scrutinized his face intently, trying to read him, or if there would be any leaked emotion from him. He still didn't smile (or giving her his signature smirk); there's still a hint of sadness and anger in his hazel orbs, but at least there's a tiny up quirk at the corner of his lips. She wondered if he would come to school tomorrow, but he already turned and left.

The next day, he did come after all. The tables were set into normal rows again. But instead of taking his usual seat right behind her (which was the most strategic set for him to play with her hair), he took the seat at the corner. No one tried to talk to him. Blair was begrudgingly hoping that he would tease her endlessly after her stunt yesterday, but he was doing none of it. Even worse, he was ignoring her (and everyone else for that matter). And he stayed that way for the rest of the week.

Back to the present, Serena came to the class and saw Blair sitting at their group table and Blair saw her best friend's frown as she approached her. She took a seat beside her, trying to catch her attention, "B..." Serena tried as she clasped her hand and added carefully, "Are you sure we still have to be in a group with Chuck?"

Blair glared at the blonde, withdrawing her hand from Serena's hold. She replied curtly, "Yes, why? Are you scared?"

"No," Serena answered defensively, she was never scared of Chuck, no matter how broody he was, "But probably it is for the best. I mean, what if he's...raging again?"

Blair rolled her eyes at that, "You're scared," she stated matter of fact.

"I'm not scared of Chuck, B," Serena emphasized. "But he's not talking to any of us for a week! Maybe he still didn't want to."

Once again, Blair was rolling her eyes at Serena's excuses. "Then let him be! If he didn't want our company, he most definitely will take the corner seat again. It's not a shocker anymore, S."

"Blair..." Serena wouldn't give up yet, "It's just for a day... When everything gets better we could always go back..."

For the third time in a row, Blair rolled her eyes. Her tone turned cold. "You know what? Fine. If you want to switch group, go ahead. I don't care. But don't you dare try to come back here ever again. You understand, S? We don't need a traitor here."

Serena was so shocked with Blair's accusation, "I am not a traitor!"

"Yes, you are!" Blair hissed. "I'm your best friend! Chuck was your friend! But when things get rough, and you choose to leave everyone behind instead of staying and being supportive. That's exactly what a traitor would do!"

Blair aimed straight to what would hurt her most, and she knew she didn't miss. It's not their first fight, but that was the hardest blow Blair ever gave. But she didn't care. Sometimes Serena needed to be reminded for whom her loyalty was meant. She was just too...free spirited. She thought she could always come and go whenever she liked, while Blair was holding onto the things that she valued the most, no matter how hard it was. She just needed her best friend to help her so she could hold on. Why was it so hard for her?

Serena didn't say anything to Blair then. Her eyes were already hard and glistening with tears, but the walls were already built. Serena dragged her seat away from Blair, even though she was still in the same group as her. Great. After Chuck, now Serena was also giving her a silent treatment.

* * *

As everyone else entered the class, Nate also arrived with a surprised look. He saw that Chuck hadn't arrived yet, and Blair and Serena were sitting away from each other, neither speaking nor acknowledging the other. Uh-oh. It was bad enough that Chuck didn't talk to any of them for the past week; it's going to be even more awkward with the two girls also in a silent mode. Why did they always pick the wrong time to argue, anyway?

Nate hesitatingly took the seat between Blair and Serena, since his usual seat was taken by Serena. He was cautious enough not to make too much noise; he absolutely didn't want to be the receiving end of wrath from both of the girls. Nate had already learnt his lesson: never come in between them. Unless you're a Chuck Bass. He's the only one who was impossibly amused and poised enough to handle two angry girls in war.

Of course, all eyes were on Chuck when he walked through the class door. Blair, Serena, Nate (and the whole class) were watching him curiously, guessing his mood. Usually when he was in a very bad mood, he would take a seat away from everyone. But sometimes, he would act like nothing had happen, and he would bother everyone around him, almost as if he was trying to find something amusing to lift up his mood. Other times, he would sit with his group but didn't say anything, just watching everyone with no interest. But now, no one could predict on what he was going to do.

Chuck approached his group and took his usual seat (with much relief from his three group mates), practically ignoring everyone who were still watching him. After a couple of minutes, he glared at Blair, Serena, and Nate one by one. He took a deep breath and questioned them with venom in his voice. "Seriously? I thought I've made it clear that I don't need a pity party from any of you."

Blair was the first one who reacted, "And why would I pity you, Bass?" which was countered with a loud scoff from Chuck. "What? It's my group. It's their group. It's your group. If you aren't pleased with that, you are free to go."

Nate noticed that even though Blair was saying it to Chuck, her eyes were directed to Serena. He realized that it's probably a warning for him, too.

Serena stared down at Blair, pitching her eyes with disdain. "And you know that I'm only here because of Blair. Not you, Chuck." Which was true. Everyone knew that Serena wouldn't be in anyone's group if there's no Blair in it. It's not like Serena didn't like Chuck, but she told Nate once that she was concerned about Chuck as a bad influence for Blair. He was the one who were always encouraging her on doing some bad things, while she desperately tried to persuade her not to. It's a miracle Blair was never caught in the act, whilst Chuck seemed to be accepting punishment after punishment like they're just a game.

That leaves Nate as the last person who hadn't voice his reason. Everyone else thought that's just because he was getting along with Serena and Blair. But Nate was getting along with everyone. If there ever was a handsome, charming, polite, kind, perfect little blonde boy with blue eyes, everyone would describe him as Nathaniel Archibald. Just like Serena, everyone wanted to be his friends. He was the exact opposite of Chuck Bass; never been in trouble, never looking for trouble. So what was he doing in Chuck's group (and attempted to be his friend time and time again), if everyone else's would happily welcome him to theirs? Chuck never did. Blair seemed a bit nicer to him (and the rest of her groups, to be exact). While Serena, well, being Serena.

Three pairs of eyes were now looking at Nate, waiting for him to say something. To be honest, he really didn't know. Why would they need a reason to be in a group, anyway?

So Nate just said what was on his mind, like any innocent boy would, "I-I don't know. I just like hanging out with you guys," shrugging his shoulders, he tried to gauge their reactions before continuing hesitatingly, "It just feels...nice. What was so wrong about that?"

It was the longest 5 seconds of his life. Until finally, Serena was beaming at him and jumping from her seat to hug him. "Aww... it was nice hanging out with you too, Natie," she said to him, giggling, which made him laugh in relief.

Blair was smiling at him with a raised eyebrow, "Nice one, Archibald. Nice one." Which made him grinned wider. It's a compliment from Blair Waldorf! He should pat himself with pride.

But what shocked him the most was, even Chuck's face softened a bit. _Wow_. That was the best reaction he ever got from him. All this time, he thought it was enough to have Chuck accepting him around (even though he was being picked repentantly). Most of the other kids would only receive his glare if they're being too friendly for his liking.

Called it his naivety, called it that his feet were too far from the ground because of the hype, Nate tried to added some other reason, "And maybe because our parents had known each other, so—" Just like that, Chuck's expression turned hard and cold, again.

"You don't know my parents," Chuck stated menacingly to the blonde boy.

"I-I know," Nate tried some way to save himself, "I saw your Dad last week, and I don't like him. He reminded me of my grandfather. And that look, he used to give me that look, but I don't know what he wanted from me. I just hate the way he make me feels..."

Serena chimed in, "Oh! I know that look. Cece looked at my Mom like that, she hated it too. But sometimes Mom also gives me that look, so I called her on it, then she talked to me and told me what I did wrong and make me promise not to do that again—"

"Disapproval," Blair cut in (even though she might be the only one who knew what it meant), having to get that look from her mother every now and then, "I hate it, too."

"Disappointment," was Chuck final word. Then the four of them fell in silence.

That made Nate thinking, is it normal for children like them to have that look from their parents? He didn't like it when his grandfather gave it to him (or to his parents) and he rarely met him. How does it feel if it came from your parents all the time you met them? He didn't know how his three friends survived, but he knew he should thank God that they did, and that he was probably one of the luckiest child in the world.

* * *

So, it wasn't art day as they'd thought it would be. Miss Sloane decided to change it into a game day, where she would take the children to the playground and arranged some rules so that everyone could play. This time the game was called 'egg hunting'. Each group had to find hidden eggs—which were painted in red, blue, yellow, and green—around the playground. Each group could only collect eggs in one color which they could choose. There were 10 eggs in each color, and the group who had found the most eggs would be the winner.

How was it going? Of course, as Chuck expected, it was a giant mess.

He was now in the Principal's office, watching in amuse as the Principal, the teacher, several students and their parents were arguing with each other. Cries and shouts were thrown all over the room. The other four children were all girls, three of them were sobbing, one of them was crying in pain because she scraped her knees. Their parents tried to blame it on the other parents, or the teacher, while the Principal tried to calm them down.

So what was the shocker?

All three of the crying girls were pointing at the other girl as the culprit.

Blair Waldorf.

This was unacceptable because Blair was the star of the class with perfect records. Of course, no one—which were the Principal, the teacher, and Blair's parents—could believe it.

"Miss Waldorf," the Principal asked for the hundredth times, "Did you or did you not do the things that your friends are accusing you?"

Blair immediately answered petulantly for the hundredth times, "I told you, I did not! Those were accidents!"

Oh, Chuck saw everything that she called as 'accidents'. How she 'accidentally' bumped into a running Nelly Yuki who was holding two yellow eggs, which she dropped and then they crashed to the ground, and her group was losing their chance to win the game. Or how Blair claimed that she didn't see a blue egg rolling to her feet and 'stepped' on it. Or how she was oh-so-innocently sticking out her feet to the girl from the green group; she even acted as if she tried to help her. So when the game was over and they were counting the eggs, only the red group was left, who had the perfect score of 10 (thanks to Serena and Nate diligent work).

"And did you in anyways purposefully make these 'accidents' happen, Miss Waldorf?" The Principal asked again. She was absolutely didn't buy any of Blair's reasons.

Blair rolled her eyes at her attempt. "How could I?! I wasn't even running around, they did! How am I supposed to be the one at fault when I'm the only one who was being careful enough?" She flipped her head to Chuck, "Right?"

That's why Chuck Bass was there. All the other times he was in the Principal's office it was because he was the suspect, but now for the first time ever, he was there as the witness. He was trying to keep himself from laughing out loud and his face as innocent as possible. Because there's no way he would give them the truth. Not because he was afraid of Blair Waldorf, but just because it was much more fun this way. So he nodded to Blair, "Yes."

"Mrs. Trudy—" Miss Sloane tried to get the Principal attention, "I don't think we can trust him as the sole witness. Maybe we can find some other kids just to be sure..."

"But, why?" Blair interrupted her teacher. "Everyone can confirm that Chuck was the only one who didn't participate in the game _at all_. He was just sitting there _watching_ us, while it was supposed to be _your_ job," now she turned to Nelly, "I thought you saw her too, right? You were dismissed because she was too busy calling her boyfriend."

Now every pair of eyes were turned to Nelly, waiting for her to confirm what Blair had said. Chuck could see that Miss Sloane had blanched nervously.

"We-well..." Nelly stammered, "B-blair is r-r-right..."

The other girl complied, "I don't know about Miss Sloane, but Chuck never moved from his seat. Everyone knew that," which was confirmed by some nods from the other girl who were still crying.

Blair turned to the Principal expectantly (if not triumphantly), followed by every other person in the room.

The Principal gave a stern look to Miss Sloane, "Is that true, Miss Sloane?"

All of the sudden, Mrs. Waldorf stand up and spoke. "Oh, this is ridiculous!"

"Eleanor—" Mr. Waldorf tried to warn her, which was ignored immediately as Mrs. Waldorf continued.

"Did you really call me here just to see how your teacher neglected her job?" she rant at the Principal furiouslny.

"Mrs. Waldorf—"

Mrs. Waldorf halted her with her hands. "No, you listen to me Mrs. Principal. I spent a lot of money here so my daughter will be educated well, not playing around so her teacher could get some sweet talks with her lover!" she said in a clipped tone, giving no room for anyone to stop her. "Then my daughter get accused for something she didn't do! It is obvious for me that you should find a more competent teacher," she gave a flick of disdain to Miss Sloane.

"Eleanor, please..." Mr. Waldorf took his wife's hand.

"No, Harold, you're the lawyer here, for God's sake, do something!" Her phone rang and she flipped it up to her ear. She turned around against the Principal, talking to her phone in a hushed tone. "Hello? Yes, I'll be right there. Tell them to wait!" She shut her phone and gave the last stern look to the Principal, Miss Sloane, and Harold. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my clients are waiting for me." And she was gone in a rush.

Needless to say, Blair Waldorf came out of it unscathed.

"I can't believe you did it to her, B!" Serena exclaimed incredulously once she was told the whole story.

"What?" Blair said innocently, "I didn't do anything."

"But she could be fired!"

Blair rolled her eyes and was huffing at Serena accusation. "She didn't, S. Even though she needs to be cautious from now on. She doesn't need some other parents to be pissed off with her."

"So...we'll be back to art day then?" Nate asked with a slight hope in his eyes.

"We don't know about that, Nathaniel," Chuck shrugged.

"It's sure there will never be a game day anymore," Serena muttered, not hiding her disappointment. She obviously liked their teacher, even if her methods were questionable at times. She realized that Blair was glaring at her, "What? It was fun!"

"Yeah, covered in dirt was fun for _you_," Blair countered.

"Oh, like your idea of fun was threatening other kid so they would trade two red eggs with one green egg."

"It wasn't my doing! It's Chuck!"

Chuck sneered as his name was mentioned by the girls. "Now, now, girls. I didn't threaten anyone. He gave it to me willingly."

"Yeah, after you told him you would throw the egg in his bag! Isn't that a threat?"

He chuckled in amusement, "Suit yourself, van der Woodsen," he shrugged, "At least, I did contribute two eggs for our team."

Blair snapped a look at him, fully aware that he was insinuating her, "Watch it, Bass."

Chuck just smirked knowingly.


End file.
